Regretfully-Closed Lips
by cleverest-of-curls
Summary: "Never close your lips to those whom you have already opened your heart." Charlie English has gotten used to Beacon Hills, her boyfriend Isaac, and her spazzy step-brother Stiles. But when the threat of a new Alpha pack arises along with the appearance of her abusive father, also an Alpha, how long will Charlie be able to survive without a break down... or a broken neck?
1. Security

**Welcome back my little cupcakes! This is the sequel to my other story ****_Stained-Glass Windows_****! So if you haven't read that, you probably should! **

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Teen Wolf!**

* * *

**PART ONE: CHARLIE**

_Chapter 1: Security_

It was nighttime in Beacon Hills. The crickets were chirping outside my bedroom window. The moon, not completely full, was glowing in the night sky. There was a chill in the air but I, of course, wasn't really paying attention to that right now.

The light in my bedroom was dim due to the fact that everyone else in my house was asleep. Isaac and I were kissing on my bed and I was praying that Stiles couldn't hear us next door. I pulled on Isaac's hair, deepening the kiss.

He pulled back. "Charlie," he breathed.

"Don't go," I whined, leaving a trail of kisses down his jaw and on his mouth. "Please, don't go."

"I have to," Isaac said, holding my head in his hands. "There our friends."

"Boyd's my friend," I said.

"What is with you and Erica?" Isaac laughed at my anger towards the only female werewolf in the pack.

"Who are you going with tonight?" I asked.

Isaac bit his lip.

"Isaac..." I said with caution in my voice. "You're not going alone, are you?"

He looked at me apologetically. "I have to-"

"Bullshit," I said. "Look I get it. It's the whole pack mentality thing. You'd take a silver bullet for each other or whatever... You should get Scott or Derek or, hell, even Peter to go with you. You are not dying on me three months into this relationship."

Isaac rolled his eyes. "I know you don't like it, Charlie, but I'm going, okay? I promise I'll be here to pick you up tomorrow morning."

"Promise?" I looked up at him as he stood, grabbing his duffel bag.

He leaned down and kissed my forehead. "I promise." He went to exit through my window.

"Isaac," I said.

"Yeah?" He looked at me.

"I love you," I said.

"I love you too, Charlie," He said, smiling at me.

"Be safe..." I whispered as he left my bedroom window.

I sighed, flopping on to my bed. Sooner or later Isaac was going to get himself killed and I didn't know how well I would deal with that. He was going out _alone_ to look for Erica and Boyd. Alone! What an idiot...

I sighed about to turn in for the night when my door was swung open. Stiles entered, his eyes wide open. "Hey," He said, sitting on my bed.

"Hey," I smiled. We had a fully-fledged brother-sister relationship now. We were in it till the end.

"Can you sleep?" He asked.

"Not really..." I shrugged.

"What is it?" Stiles asked.

I sighed, "Isaac's out there alone looking for Boyd and Erica..."

"He is?" Stiles rose his eyebrows. "What's he thinking?"

I shrugged. "I have literally no idea. He's such an idiot but I guess he's my idiot."

Stiles gagged. "You disgust me."

We both started laughing and then it was just silence in there, in the darkness. We were so comfortable around each other that even silence was enough. Stiles got up to leave when I stopped him.

"You think he'll be okay?" I asked.

Stiles nodded. "Sure. I mean he _is_ a werewolf after all..."

"Yeah," I said. "Maybe you're right..."

"Anyways," Stiles said. "Night, sis."

"Night, bro," I retorted.

I fell to sleep on my bed. I had the strangest dream. I was on the back of a motorcycle and there was this girl. She'd saved me from... something. I couldn't remember.

I had no idea what was really happening that night or even what was in store for me and Isaac...

* * *

**Awww babies are together and happy! Hate to say it but that won't last long :(**

**Leave a review for me and message me on Tumblr it helps my confidence a LOT!**

**-cleverest-of-curls**


	2. Attract

**Here's chapter 2! Its a bunch longer than the first one! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter 2: Attract_

I stood in front of Scott's door, tears streaming down my face. I was wearing a pair of jeans and boots with Isaac's sweater on. I hid my face behind my hair. The long sleeves of Isaac's sweater went to my fingertips and I used them as tissues.

"Charlie?" Melissa, Scott's mom, asked as she opened the door to find me.

I cried, lunging forward and attacking her with a hug. "I'm... I'm sorry..." I sniffled, releasing her.

"No, no," Melissa shook her head. "What's wrong, sweetie?"

"It's... Isaac..." I said.

"Did he break up with you?" Melissa asked.

I hadn't gotten the chance to say anything before Scott came down the stairs, ready for school. "What's wrong? What's going on, Charlie?"

"Isaac..." I sniffled. "He.. he went looking for Erica and Boyd and never came back... He.. he promised... he promised he'd come back."

"It's okay, Charlie," Scott said, pulling me into a hug. "He'll turn up soon enough. How far could he have gotten, right?"

I nodded.

"Mom will keep an eye out for him at the hospital, right, Mom?" Scott asked, looking up at his mother.

She nodded to Charlie. "If he shows up, I'll be sure to get you both, okay?"

I nodded. I had been panicking this morning when Isaac never showed. Stiles had offered me a ride but I refused. I _thought _Isaac was going to pick me up. Then I remembered last night's dream and figured there was something wrong.

Scott and I went to school on his bike. When he pulled up, there were two wickedly awesome black bikes next to Scott's. I abandoned Scott and Stiles, after Scott had found him, and I went to go find Lydia.

I saw her looking like her usual beautiful self at her locker.

"Hey, Lydia," I said, walking up to her. "What's up?"

"Freshmen," She said, sighing a little bit as she looked around. "Tons and tons of fresh men..."

I looked at some of them with disgust. "Lydia, they're fourteen and some of them haven't even hit puberty yet." I said as one tiny boy with braces and ache walked past.

"Charlie, sweet innocent, Charlie," Lydia said. "I don't want a boyfriend. I want a distraction..." I followed her eyes to a pair of boys but they weren't just boys. Oh, no! They were _twins_.

"Brothers?" I looked at Lydia.

"Twins," Lydia smiled.

They were incredibly cute with blonde hair and leather jackets. In their hands were bike helmets so those wicked black bikes I saw when I first arrived must have been theirs.

"Dibs," Lydia said, smirking at me.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I shrugged. "_I _have a boyfriend."

"Really?" Lydia asked. "Who?"

I looked at her. She was serious? I groaned, "Isaac? Isaac Lahey?"

Lydia shrugged. "Oh, him..."

"Yeah that _him_," I said, biting my lip. Where was he?

"Hey, Lydia," Suddenly my least-favorite person in the world showed up: Allison Argent. I was still kinda iffy on how I felt about her considering she stabbed Isaac and punched me in the face. I could tell she wasn't too happy to see me either by the way she said, "English."

"Argent," I crossed my arms, gritting my teeth. "I'll see you in class, Lydia." I said, walking away.

"Hey, baby sister," Stiles said, coming up behind me and making me jump.

"Oh my god!" I said, startled. "What do you want? Why do you keep calling me that?"

"What?" Stiles asked, still following me.

"Baby sister," I said with slight disgust. "I'm four months younger than you, Stiles. Besides we're not blood related anyway."

"I know but I like the idea of having a little sister to torture... you know, in a loving way," Stiles said, trudging behind me to English.

"Thanks," I said, taking my seat in between him and Scott. "I love being tortured in a loving way."

Scott leaned over, "He called you his baby sister, didn't he?"

I nodded. "Has he been talking about it for forever?"

Scott chuckled and nodded. His face changed as he realized something, "Hey. Did you find Isaac?"

I shook my head. "I'm really worried, Scott. I keep trying to empathize but he must be knocked out or something 'cause I'm not getting anything."

"Keep trying, Charlie," Scott whispered. Suddenly everyone's phones started buzzing. I checked my text and it was a quote from one of my favorite books...

"'The offing was barred by a black bank of clouds," A woman spoke, entering the classroom as her intimidating heels clicked on the floor. "And the tranquil waterway leading to the uttermost ends of the earth flowed somber under an overcast sky seemed to lead into the heart of an immense darkness...' This is the last line of the first book we are going to read and also the last text you'll ever receive in my class."

Suddenly my vision started to blur. I couldn't focus on what the new teacher was saying or even what she looked like.

"Charlie?" Scott asked.

"Are you okay, Charls?" Stiles asked.

It was no use. My ears made their voices sound like they were underwater. I started to breathe heavily almost like a panic attack... When suddenly, it stopped. I was fine.

"Something's wrong," I turned to Scott. "Something's going on with Isaac." I couldn't explain how I knew it was him but it was.

Scott didn't get a chance to say anything before we were both called to the office to leave. It had to be Melissa with news about Isaac. I walked speedily down the hallway when I noticed Scott talking to the teacher whose name was apparently Ms. Blake.

"Scott, come on!" I urged.

He looked at me and then to Ms. Blake and started running towards me.

We soon made it to the hospital. I ran up to Melissa. "Where is he?" I asked, frantically.

"Charlie," Melissa said, "Calm down."

"Melissa, please," I looked at her.

"Okay," She said. "He's in room 215 if he's not already in surgery."

"Surgery?" Scott asked.

Melissa nodded. "But the wounds already healed so someone's going to be very confused."

"215, let's go Scott," I said, grabbing his hand. "Thanks, Melissa!" I called back. We got in an elevator and pressed the correct button but suddenly, before the doors could close, a cane was stuck through them.

A tall blind man entered the elevator. He had brown hair and his face was rather thin. He had black sunglasses on and looked kinda scary. He bellowed, "Could you hit the button for the second floor please?"

Scott didn't say anything but repressed the button we'd already hit. Once we'd reached the second floor, I walked out of the elevator.

"You wouldn't mind helping me out for a second, would you?" The blind man asked but he didn't wait for a response. He grabbed Scott's shoulder and Scott was forced to lead him out. We walked slowly down the hall but once we left the blind man, we paced down the halls, looking for Isaac.

We turned a corner and there was a single man in scrubs with a wheelchair. I craned my neck to see _Isaac_ sitting in the wheelchair. I touched Scott's hand and nodded towards the man who'd now gotten in the elevator.

Scott growled as he let his claws grow from his fingernails. He started running to the elevator as the doors were shutting. I tried to follow but the doors shut before I could get inside.

I sighed, looking for a way up. I groaned as my eyes falling upon the staircase. Let's just say after the tenth step I regretted the idea. Eventually I made it up the stairs and found the elevator again and waited for them.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

"Derek!" I exclaimed, turning around to see him. He was still way taller than me but a bit scruffier than I remembered. I leaped forward to hug him. "I think Scott's fighting this big ass werewolf in the elevator..." I pointed down the hall.

"I can hear them..." Derek said as he walked down the hall. As soon as the elevator doors opened, he cut the big werewolf in the back, tossing him aside.

Derek grabbed an unconscious Isaac with Scott not too far behind. I followed on their heels. Derek drove us back to the burnt Hale house and placed Isaac on a piece of wood that used to be a table.

I sat on the table next to Isaac and held his hand. He still had a pulse and was relatively warm. He was alive.

"You don't still live here, do you?" Scott asked.

"No," Derek shook his head, digging through the floorboard. "County took it over but there's something here that I need... It'll help heal a wound from an Alpha."

I glanced at Isaac.

"But it did heal," Scott said.

"Not on the inside," Derek replied, still looking through the rubble of wood and ash.

"Derek," I said, catching his attention. "Who was that big werewolf?"

Scott added, "He's an Alpha, right? What's he doing here?"

"He's an Alpha from a rival pack," Derek said. "It's my problem. Look I know you two wanna help and you did. I owe you one. Now go home. Go back to being teenagers."

"I'm not leaving Isaac," I said as Derek pulled out some purple flowers that looked like wolfsbane. He walked over to Isaac.

"Hey, Derek," Scott said. "If you wanna repay that favor now, there is something you could do for me."

After Stiles had arrived, Scott sat in a chair with just a tank top on and was explaining how he wanted this tattoo of two circles on his arm. He talked about Allison and their breakup. I realized how much it actually hurt him to lose her like that.

"Pain's gonna be worse than anything you've ever felt," Derek told Scott.

"That's just wonderful..." Stiles sighed.

"Do it," Scott said.

Derek smirked and lit this torch thingy. I nearly fainted so I decided to go into the next room with Isaac. I sat by him, listening to Scott's groaning and screaming. I cringed at every second of it, squeezing Isaac's hand tighter and tighter.

After Scott got his tattoo, he and Stiles were about to leave when he noticed something. "You painted the door," He called to Derek. "Why'd you paint the door?"

"Go home, Scott," Derek said.

"Why only one side?" Scott asked then he started scratching the door. I stood up but stayed at Isaac's side.

"Scott!" Derek called, walking over to the two boys.

"The birds at school and the deer just like the deer I almost got trampled over by the night I got bitten by the Alpha..." Scott said, turning to Derek. "How many are there?"

Derek sighed. "A pack of 'em..." He said, crossing his arms. "An Alpha pack..."

"All of them are Alphas?" I asked.

"How does that even work?" Stiles asked.

Derek looked at Stiles. "There's some kind of a leader. He's called Deucalion. We know they have Boyd and Erica. Peter, Isaac, and I have been looking for them for the last four months."

"You knew, Charlie?" Stiles asked me.

I nodded, shyly.

"So you find them..." Scott suggested."How do you deal with a Alpha pack?"

"With all the help I can get..." Derek said.

Suddenly I felt Isaac move. He blinked his eyes and looked at me. He smiled, "Charlie..." He whispered. A sudden realization fell over his face. "Where is she? Where's the girl?" He asked.

"What girl?" I asked.

Scott, Stiles, Derek, and I all looked at each other...

* * *

**So there ya go! Big bad Alpha pack is coming! For those of you that might be wondering about Charlie's dad, he comes into play later! He shan't be forgotten! Don't forget to review and message me on Tumblr!**

**Thanks to these peeps for reviewing! - myharlequinromance321,  
**

**-cleverest-of-curls**


	3. Ice

**Hey guys! Yet another chapter of Regretfully-Closed Lips! Hope you're enjoying so far!**

**Disclaimer: you know the drill... don't own Teen wolf!**

* * *

_Chapter 3: Ice_

I stepped into school completely alone. That's right. Stiles and Scott had both abandoned me. Lydia was with Allison who I wasn't that big of a fan of. So I was there, alone, in a tan sweater with some floral patterned jeans and some kickass brown boots. My hair was down and I had my school bag at my side.

I suddenly stopped, feeling a surge of pain through my body. It stemmed from my neck and flooded through my body. I groaned in pain that very nearly turned into a scream.

"Oh my god," some girl yelled. "Are you okay? What's happening? What's going on?"

"Move! Move!" I happily heard Stiles's voice shout through the hallways as another surge of pain left my neck. I felt like I was being stabbed in the neck with tiny daggers.

Stiles got on his knees and held my head in his lap. "What's going on, Charlie?"

I screamed from one last final surge of pain. Then suddenly it was gone. The pain had just vanished. I blinked and looked at everyone staring. I got up and pulled down my shirt. I cleared my throat, "Um... That's all for today everyone. I'm fine. Goodbye." Everyone groaned and left. I guess they were hoping for something else.

I felt Stiles grab my wrist. "What the _hell_ was that?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. It's probably a fairy thing..." I was kind of scared about what had happened. My connection with Isaac was getting a little _too _strong. He was a werewolf. He could take pain. Me? I was a little fairy. I wasn't exactly strong and my powers were actually causing the pain.

I'd made it through Econ, thankfully, as Stiles managed to let an XXL sized condom fall out of his pocket. Coach patted him on the back! I totally gagged.

I hopped in my car and was going to drive home when I realized I'd had work today. With all the fiascos of last year and Jackson as the kanima, I never really worked. But this was a new year, a new life, really; A new life that meant working my ass off cleaning cat boxes.

I entered the small animal clinic with the ring of a bell. I entered through the swinging door that I was able to enter on my own now. I looked around but saw no one.

I traveled further into the back and saw the examination room had a tub in it. The tub was filled to the brim with icy cold water with actually tons of ice. My eyes found Isaac who was shirtless.

Ignoring my hot shirtless boyfriend, I yelled. "What the _fuck _is going on?" I turned to Stiles then to Deaton. Derek and Scott were there too. Isaac looked at me with worry.

"Um..." Stiles scratched the back of his head as I crossed my arms. "Hey, sis!"

"Fuck you! Why is there a tub filled with ice and why is Isaac shirtless?" I yelled at him. "Not that I'm complaining..." I added to Isaac.

"Charlie," Deaton smiled at me. "I'm glad you're here."

"Why? You're gonna drown Isaac!" I exclaimed.

"You're going to help Isaac," Deaton asked sounding like a mystical wizard.

I looked at Isaac. He offered a shrugged. "We have to find out what happened to Erica and Boyd."

I groaned. "Why do we have to do this now? Are they even in immediate danger?"

Derek scoffed. "Charlie, they're held being held captive by an Alpha pack. Of course they're in immediate danger! Besides we found out something this morning..." Derek looked at Isaac. "Isaac found them and Deucalion has promised to kill them by tomorrow night."

"Charlie..." Isaac said.

I sighed. "Fine. Deaton, what do I have to do?"

"Just stand next to me," Deaton told me. I did as I was told and looked at Isaac. He took a deep breath and I grabbed his hand, giving it a little squeeze.

He gave me a reassuring nod and I let go of his hand. Isaac bit his lip, stepping inside the tub. He gripped the sides as he fully submerge his lower half. Derek and Scott pushed his chest down under the water as I held my breath.

I jumped a little bit as Isaac shot out of the water with his yellow eyes and fangs.

"Get him back under," Deaton said as Stiles grabbed Isaac's

legs. Derek and Scott pushed him back down and held him there. I put my hand on the edge of the tub as I suddenly felt like I couldn't breathe. I ignored the feeling and focused on myself.

Isaac thrashed and struggled under the water but suddenly he stopped. Derek and Scott released him and Isaac resurfaced, his eyes closed.

"Now remember," Deaton said. "Only I talk to him... Too many voices will confuse him and draw him out." Deaton then turned to Isaac. "Isaac, can you hear me?"

"Yes," Isaac said as his lips were slowly turning blue. I bit my lip as he said, "I can hear you."

"This is Dr. Deaton. I'd like to ask you a few questions. Is that alright?"

"Yes."

"I wanna ask you about the night you found Erica and Boyd. I want you to remember it for me in the most vivid detail possible like you're actually there."

The lights suddenly started to flicker. I gulped and glanced at Stiles.

Isaac started freaking out. "I don't wanna do that. I don't wanna do that." He kept saying that over and over again.

"It's okay just relax," Deaton said. But when Isaac wouldn't calm down, Deaton looked to me. "Help him."

"How?" I asked.

"Talk to him." Deaton said.

I licked my lips. "Um... Isaac," I said. "Isaac, it's... it's Charlie. Um.. Everything's going to be okay. These are just memories, okay? You're gonna be fine."

"I don't want to, Charlie," He begged. "I don't want to."

I sat on my knees and grabbed his hand. "It's okay. Relax, just relax... Everything's fine." I rubbed his hand with my thumb. He finally calmed down.

"Good," Deaton said. "Now let's go back to that night, to the place you found Erica and Boyd. Can you tell me want you see? Is there some kind of building? A house?"

"It's not a house, it's stone," Isaac said. "It's like marble."

"Perfect. Can you give me any other descriptors?"

"It's dusty, empty,"

"Like an abandoned building?"

Isaac didn't respond. The lights buzzed and flicker. I felt Isaac's grip tighten slightly. "Someone's there..." Isaac whispered. He had a strong grip on my wrist. I grit my teeth from the pain.

"No, no, no," Isaac cried. "They see me! They see me!"

"Isaac, just relax," I said, grunting from his grip. "They're just memories."

Isaac let go of my wrist. I held it close to me and rubbed it. I was pretty sure it was going to bruise if it wasn't broken.

"Good," Deaton said. "Now tell us what you see. Tell us everything."

"I hear him," Isaac said after a long moment of silence. "He's talking about the full moon and about being out of control when the moon rises."

"Is he talking to Erica?" Deaton asked.

"I think so," Isaac said. "I can't see her... I can't see either of them."

"Can you hear anything else?" Deaton asked.

The lights started flickering again. I felt tension rise in my throat. "They're worried," Isaac said. "Worried what they'll do during the moon... They're worried that they're gonna hurt each other."

"If they're together on the full moon," Derek said in a low voice. "They're gonna tear each other apart."

"Isaac," Deaton said, trying to sound calm. "We need to find them right now. Can you see them?"

"No," Isaac said.

"You know what kind of room it is? Is there any kind of marker? Number on a door? A sign?"

Isaac gasped, sitting up. He still was under though as the lights were still flickering. He whispered, "They're here..."

He laid back down and kept saying, "They're here. They're here."

Deaton tried to shush him and get him to relax. "Just tell us where you are..."

Derek had evidently had enough. He pushed Isaac down and yelled, "Tell me where you are!"

"Derek!" I exclaimed. "This isn't helping!"

"He could go into shock," Deaton said.

"Derek," Scott said. "Let him go!"

"Isaac," Derek yelled. "Where are you? What did you see?"

Isaac sat up gasping. "They're keeping them locked inside the vault," Isaac said. I grabbed him and blanket and rubbed his arm.

"You don't remember what you said?" Stiles asked.

"Stiles," I warned.

"What? What did I say?" Isaac asked.

"You said that there was a body in the vault..." Stiles sounded a little bit sad.

"What body?" Isaac asked, looking at me and then to Stiles again.

"You said it was Erica's," Stiles repeated.

"She's not dead!" Derek exclaimed a few minutes later.

"Derek," Stiles reasoned. "He said there's a body. It's Erica. It doesn't leave us much room for interpretation."

"Then who was in the vault with her?" Derek asked.

"It could've been the girl on the motorcycle," Scott said. "The one that saved you..." He turned to Isaac.

"No," Isaac shook his head. "She wasn't like us and whoever was in the vault with Boyd was."

"What if that's how Erica died? What if they pit them against each other and see which one survives?" I suggested.

"It's like werewolf thunderdome." Stiles added.

"Then we get them out tonight," Derek said.

I looked at Derek. I felt so bad. He was losing his whole pack in one night. He still had Isaac but I don't think Isaac was really Derek's Beta anymore. He never listened to Derek.

"Be smart about this, Derek," Deaton said, swiveling around in his doctor's chair. "You can't just go storming in."

"If Isaac got in then so can we," Derek reasoned.

"But he didn't get through a vault door, did he?" Deaton asked, sounding like the magical wizard I theorized he was.

"We need a plan," I stated.

"How are we going to come up with a plan to break into a bank vault in less than twenty-four hours?" Derek asked me with his arms crossed.

"I was just saying..." I held up my hands in defense. "No need for sass."

"Somebody already did," Stiles said, holding his phone in front of his face. "'Beacon Hills First National closes its doors three months after robbery.' Doesn't say here how it was robbed but it won't take long to find out."

"How long?" Derek asked.

"It's the internet, Derek," Stiles scoffed.

Derek rose his eyebrows.

I facepalmed as Stiles said, "Literally minutes..."

"Well," I sighed. "Let's get crackin'!"

* * *

**Wellll... there you go folks! Hope you enjoyed it! Probably one of my favorites by far!**

**Don't forget to review and give me love on Tumblr!**

**-cleverest-of-curls**


	4. Moonlight

**Hello and welcome back to RCL! Hope you guys love it!**

* * *

_Chapter 4: Moonlight_

"Time to wake up!" I jumped awake at the sound of Dave's voice.

"I'm awake!" I yelled. I must've fallen asleep on Stiles's bed. Stiles's legs were still on the bed but his face was on the floor. Scott had fallen asleep in Stiles's computer chair. Papers were strewn across the floor.

"I've got to get to work," Dave said. "And you three have to get to school."

"Dad?!" Stiles called before Dave could leave. "Heather?" Poor Stiles was still worried about his friend that had disappeared a few days ago.

Dave looked at him with sympathy. "Nothing yet..."

"Ten hours of nothing!" Stiles cried.

"We'll find something, Stiles," I told him.

"Finding something doesn't make Erica any less dead or Boyd any less about to be dead," Stiles reminded me.

"You are a ray of sunshine," I said, more to myself than him.

"We've still got time," Scott said.

"Is this whole remain optimistic in the face of complete and udder disaster apart of the whole 'be-a-better-Scott-McCall' program?" Stiles asked.

"Um," Scott said. "Not if it doesn't work..."

"No," I said. "It works."

"Ah," Stiles said. "Charlie, you've got something..." Stiles motioned toward his cheek.

"Huh?" I grabbed a piece of paper off of my cheek and examined it. It had Dave's picture on it. The headline said something about First National bank robbery. "Oh my god, Stiles!" I exclaimed, handing him the paper.

"Oh..." Stiles said. "Dad! Dad!"

After talking to Dave about how exactly the bank was broken into, Stiles pulled up to school. Getting out of the jeep from the back I might add, I followed the two boys to the school.

"So at five we meet at Derek's to go over the plan," Scott said.

"What do we do now?" I asked.

"Right now?" Scott asked. "Go to English."

I walked to my locker as I didn't have English and I wanted to be late for Bio as it was my worst class. As I felt a pair of arms snake around me, I realized I had found a perfect distraction.

"Hey, there," Isaac's sweet voice filled my ears and then he placed a kiss on my cheek.

"Hi," I turned around in his arms to face him. I kissed his lips and smiled. Then I remembered what happened yesterday at school when I had that freak out. "Hey, did something happen to you yesterday? Something painful?"

Isaac nodded. "Peter took a glance at my memories. By glance, I mean stabbed me in the neck and looked through my brain. Is that what you mean?"

I nodded. "I think so. I freaked out yesterday in front of everyone."

"The Empath thing?" Isaac looked at me. "You were connecting to me?" A smirk fell on his face.

"Shut up and walk me to class," I rolled my eyes, taking his hand.

* * *

"Okay," Stiles said, bringing out a map. I basically tuned out the whole plan because I wasn't "allowed" to go. Stiles wasn't either though so we would both suffer.

After Scott and Derek had both left, I sat next to Peter on the couch. I felt my eyes start to close when Stiles started talking, "I can't take waiting around like this. It's nerve-racking. My nerves are racked! They're severely racked!"

"I could be you unconscious and wake you when it's over," Peter suggested.

"You think Erica's really dead?" Stiles asked Peter.

"You think I _really_ care?" He asked.

"I just don't get the bank though," Stiles said, switching subjects. "Why wouldn't they chain them up in some hidden underground lair? They're an Alpha pack, right? So shouldn't they have a lair?"

"They're werewolves, Stiles," I said. "Not villains."

"There's something up with the bank though," Stiles said.

"I concur, my brother," I said, mockingly. "Go on."

"Why wait around for the full moon?" Stiles asked.

"Maybe it's poetic?" Peter said, not really listening.

"They've have three full moons to be poetic, Pete," I said.

"Don't call me Pete," Peter said. "You two both need to shut- Wait a minute. What's it made of? The vault! What's it made of?" Peter leapt from his seat and made his way over to the plans. Stiles handed him a sheet of paper.

Suddenly, Stiles's phone was out and he was calling Scott. "Scott! You've gotta listen to me the walls are made of a mineral called hecatolite it scatters the moonlight."

"What does that mean?" Scott asked.

"It keeps the moonlight out. They haven't felt the full moon in months!" Stiles said, urgently.

"Like the gladiators in the Roman coliseum," Peter explained. "They used to starve the lions to make them more vicious, more out of control." Peter said. "Deucalion has kept them from shifting in three full moons, diminishing their tolerance to it."

"Scott, they're gonna be stronger!" Stiles added.

"More savage, more bloodthirsty," Peter said which didn't really help the situation.

"Scott!" Stiles yelled after a moment of silence. "Scott!" All that could be heard was the growling of vicious werewolves.

* * *

**Dun! Dun! Dunnn! Ohhh there's a cliff hanger! You guys probably know whats going to happen next anyway! Don't forget to review and message my on Tumblr if you like it! {I looovvee compliments!}**


	5. Sacrifice

**Hellooooo welcome back to the next chapter! Again hope you guys love it!**

* * *

_Chapter 5: Sacrifice_

After the call from Scott, I didn't expect to be with Stiles all night or looking at a dead body for all of it either. In Beacon Hills, I guess that's how things are though. I soon learned of the two werewolves who were the cause of all of this: Boyd and Cora. Cora was Derek's little sister whom I'd been friends with ever since we were little. I wanted Cora home as much as Derek did.

It all started when Lydia called Stiles. Him being totally in love with her, he 'needed' to go see what was wrong. I, of course, had to tag along because he was my ride.

Stiles drove us to a seemingly abandoned pool but that was only at night. During the day, I bet this pool was crawling with people. Along with the seeming abandonment, I caught a glance of a dead kid in the lifeguard's chair.

"Oh my god," I said, making a face. We walked up to Lydia who stood, freaking out, in a greet peacoat.

"He's dead," She said.

"I can see that," I nodded.

"Lydia, are you okay?" Stiles asked.

"I'm okay," She nodded. "That? Not okay." She said, referring to the dead lifeguard.

"I'm gonna call my dad," Stiles said, pulling out his phone.

"I already called 911," Lydia said.

"You call the police before you called us?" Stiles asked.

" I supposed to call you first when I find a dead body?" Lydia asked.

Stiles groaned, "Yes!" He exclaimed like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Stiles then continued on his phone to probably called Scott.

After we made sure it was a werewolf wound, Dave showed up in the nick of time. He was talking to Lydia and then called the kid's parents. He probably had I.D on him. As the dead kid's parents were on their way, Dave came over to talk to us.

"You two should get home," he said.

"No way, Dad," Stiles argued. "I need to make sure Lydia's okay."

"You are way too infatuated with her," I told him. "Grow some balls and ask her out already."

Stiles shot me a look and then didn't say anything. He jogged over to Lydia.

"Was that too bitchy?" I asked Dave. I didn't know where that sudden outburst came from. It was probably the emotional roller coaster I had been on for the past week.

Dave laughed. "I don't think so. As a matter of fact, I agree with you."

"I know right!" I exclaimed. "He's been fawning over her since the third grade." There was a long pause as the fact that there was a dead kid ten feet away from us. "Dave, who do you think did this?"

"Someone sick and twisted," He shrugged. "Charlie, why don't you call me dad?"

"Don't change the subject," I told him. I could understand why he wanted me to. I'd never had a proper dad before. Dave was the only one remotely close to one. I didn't forget that my adopted and abusive dad was still out there. I would have to worry about that when the time came but right now we had two angry werewolves to worry about.

Less than an hour after Lydia had found the body, Stiles and I were in the morgue with Melissa and the same dead person. Melissa had said there was something weird about this kid.

"See this around his neck?" She lined a faint bruise on the kid's neck with her index finger. "It's a ligature mark. It means he was strangled with something like a cord or rope."

"Okay," Stiles said. "Wait a second. What kind of werewolf strangles someone? That's not very werewolf-y."

"My thoughts exactly," Melissa said. "And then there's this." She walked around the table to the body's head and lifted it. She showed us a hole in the side of his head.

"Oh my god," I said, leaning in closer as Stiles tried not to look. "Was he hit over the head?"

Melissa nodded. "Whatever it was it was strong enough to possibly kill him."

"So then this couldn't have been Boyd or Cora," I said. "It doesn't make sense for them to do all this work. They could've easily just slit his throat."

"Don't talk like that, Charlie," Stiles whined. "It's weird when you go all Sherlock on me."

I rolled my eyes. "So is this just a coincidence?"

"I don't think so," Melissa shook her head. "That girl over there has matching wounds." She walked over to the girl who had been covered up by a sheet.

"They said this one wasn't just strangled," Melissa said after she'd pulled down the sheet. "They used a garrote which is a stick that you put through the rope and just kinda keep twisting."

I turned to Stiles whose face had turned pale. "Stiles?" I asked.

"Oh my god, did you know her?" Melissa asked, noticing him as well. "I'm so sorry. I didn't even think." She pulled the sheet over the girl's head.

"Was this Heather?" I asked. Stiles gave a tiny nod.

"I was at her party... It was her birthday..." Stiles managed to get out.

"Okay," Melissa said. "We need to call your father because you're a witness."

Sudden realization fell over Stiles's face and I could help but wonder what he was thinking about. He turned to the boy and then back to Heather and then towards me.

"Stiles?" I asked. "What? What did you figure out?"

He ignored me and turned to Melissa. "Has anyone else been through here? Anybody missing? Any other bodies?"

"Um," Melissa said. "No bodies but there were two girls. They brought the first one, Catlin, in for a tox screen and then I overhear that her girlfriend, Emily, had gone missing. They were out in the woods..."

"Okay," Stiles said. "The first one?"

"Catlin," Melissa added.

"Yeah," Stiles said. "Is she here right now?"

"Yeah, upstairs," Melissa told him.

"Okay," Stiles said, trying to bypass Melissa but she wasn't having it, well, at least without an explanation.

"Why?" she asked Stiles.

"I think I know what's happening." Stiles said.

* * *

"We weren't doing anything that bad," Catlin said after we'd gone upstairs to her room. "I mean I've camped out there plenty of times."

"Right but why tonight?" Stiles asked.

"We wanted to be alone for one night," Catlin admitted. "Emily lives with her mom and I have three roommates. It's not exactly romantic settings."

"How long have you two been together?" Stiles interjected.

"Three months," Catlin said.

"You wanted to make it romantic?" I asked, confused.

"Yeah," Catlin said. "Because... um..."

"It was her first time," Stiles said.

Catlin squeezed her eyes shut, trying not to cry. "They're gonna find her, right? Aren't they?"

Stiles just looked down at his feet. I didn't say anything either.

* * *

"So Boyd and Cora might not have killed anyone?" Scott asked after he and Isaac had made it to the morgue. We, four, stood over Heather's body as Stiles pulled the sheet back over her face. I held Isaac's hand and held onto his arm with my other. He kissed my forehead. It had been a long night.

"You're gonna wish they did," Stiles told Scott.

"Why?" Scott asked as I lean further into Isaac's arm.

"I'm not exactly sure yet..." Stiles explained. "But the other girl who was out in the woods, Emily, eventually they're gonna find her. She's one of them. Emily, Heather, the guy Lydia found at the pool... All three were virgins. They're all gonna have the same three injuries: strangled, throat slashed, and head bashed in. It's called the 'three-fold- death'."

"So if these aren't random killings, what are they?" Scott asked.

"Sacrifices," Stiles said. "Human sacrifices."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed chappy 5! Also don't forget to leave a review or message me on the Tumblr {if you didn't know the links on my profile} Lots of love!**

**cleverest**


	6. Virgins

**Annnddd we're back with chapter 6! This is one of my favorites you guys!**

* * *

_Chapter 6: Virgins_

"Hey," I heard Isaac's voice and whirled around. I planted my lips firmly against his as my arms fell around his neck. That's where I wanted to be for the next several minutes but, sadly, he pulled away.

"Have you heard that cross-country is today?" He smiled, hugged my waist.

I frowned. "If you think that I'm actually _running_, then, good sir, you are sadly mistaken. I like my ass firmly planted to the ground. Thank you very much."

Isaac laughed. "I wasn't going to ask you to run. I was going to ask you if you were going to watch."

"Why? Isn't that illegal or something?" I furrowed my eyebrows.

He laughed. "No," he said, shaking his head. "The route follows right along your favorite hiding spot."

I smirked, "And our favorite make-out spot?"

Isaac nodded, "Yeah..." Suddenly his face changed as he looked over my head. "Oh, shit! Is that the time? Sorry, babe, gotta run." He pecked my lips and then ran off with his duffel bag trailing behind.

I smiled to myself. My boyfriend was awesome. He might turn into a snarling werewolf every full moon but he was still awesome.

"What's that on your face, Charlie? You've got a bit of 'I-am-so-in-love' written all over it," Lydia said, walking up to me with her books in tow.

"Well, I don't know if I'd call it love," I told her.

Lydia frowned, "Charlie, that's the trust issues talking. You know because of your dad but that's in the past. You gotta start living in the present."

I bit my lip. It wasn't like I could just forget everything that had happened to me. I couldn't drop the gnawing feeling in my gut that Isaac was going to abandon me.

"Have you guys done the deed yet?" Lydia asked, pulling my out of my own head.

"What?" I asked.

"You know," Lydia rose her eyebrows. "_Actum_!_ L'acte_! The deed."

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked, not understanding the ginger's foreign language.

Lydia rolled her eyes. "Have you two had sex yet?"

I jumped at the word 'sex'. "What? No! No, we haven't done _that _yet."

"It's been a whole summer, Charlie!" Lydia exclaimed. "What's stopping you?"

"Look," I told her. "When I lost my V-card-"

Lydia smirked. "You're not a virgin?"

I shook my head. "It was really sudden and the guy was definitely _not_ the one. This time I wanna take it slow."

"God," Lydia said. "When you say slow, you mean _slow_."

I rolled my eyes. "Shut up. I've got a cross-country run to go to."

"Have fun!" Lydia winked.

I rolled my eyes again. Lydia was ridiculous. She was so involved in my love life yet I knew nothing about hers. I knew that Aiden was into her but he was one of the Alpha twins which made their relationship kinda not good.

I walked down the path to my favorite hiding spot which I had been using over the past few weeks to practice my "magic" if you will. I call it my Light. I remember the first time I'd done it. It was last year when Isaac almost was killed by Gerard and his goons. A white light had appeared through my hands and somehow I'd knocked them out. Now I'd learned to better control it.

I kept walking and then I heard grunts and then _growls_. Something wolfy was going down and I was about to be in the center of it. I bounded around some bushes and saw Isaac with the Alpha twins. They were holding him back, taunting him.

"Ethan," one said. "I always forget. How many bones are in the human body?"

The other, Ethan, said. "I don't know. Let's count."

I was about to do something stupid when I saw Scott run in to save the day. He just ran straight up to Ethan and punched him in the face. "That's one," He said.

Then it was all about to go down. Every boy had glowing eyes and claws. I, being the idiot I was, ran out in the middle of it. "Okay, idiots!" I yelled. "We are not, I repeat, _not_ having a wolf war in the middle of the fucking school day."

The twins just growled.

"Stop!" I yelled, feeling the power growing in my stomach. "Everyone just stop!" The Light burst from my fingers, knocking back just Ethan and Aiden. I was kinda surprised Scott and Isaac weren't knocked out as well.

I laughed, "I did it!" I looked at my hands in amazement. "I did it, motherfuckers!" I laughed, doing a victory dance and sang, "I did it! I did it! Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah! No wolf fights today! No wolf fights today! I just knock you bitches out-"

"Charlie!" Scott yelled.

"What?" I asked, pausing my victory song.

"We might wanna get out of here before they regain their conscience." Scott said.

"Right," I said. Isaac grabbed my hand but before we could go anywhere. We heard a scream. Us three all ran towards the noise and found Stiles staring at something. When I found out what that something was: a dead guy tied against a tree, I squeezed Isaac's hand. All this dead was making me nauseous.

"It's him, isn't it?" Stiles asked Scott.

Suddenly, Dave comes running up the hill. He was yelling at everyone to get back and so was his partner. Stiles started talking to him, telling him about the wounds. This all was just so freaky and I was starting to get worried about my calmness around dead bodies.

We did as Dave asked, walking back towards the school.

"You see the way the twins looked at him?" Isaac said, talking to all of us but still holding my hand. I hadn't even notice the arrival of the twins. I looked back as they stared at me with confusion.

"Like they had no idea what happened?" Stiles retorted.

"Oh, no," Isaac said. "They knew."

"The kid was strangled with a garrote, alright? Am I the only one noticing the lack of werewolf-itude in these murders?" Stiles said.

"You think it's a coincidence that they show up and people start dying?" Isaac asked Stiles. I felt his hand tense up.

"Well, no," Stiles said as we four came to a halt. "But I still don't think it's them."

"Scott?" Isaac asked the teen wolf in the middle of this argument. "What about you?"

"I don't know yet," he replied, smartly.

"You don't know yet?" Stiles asked, arms crossed.

"Well, he's got a point," Scott said, causing Stiles to look offended. "Seriously, dude, human sacrifices?"

"Scott, your eyes turn into yellow glow-sticks, hair literally grows from your cheeks and then will immediately disappear, and if I were to stab you right now, it would just magically heal but you're telling me that you're having trouble grasping human sacrifices?"

Scott sighed. "That's a good point to." He said to Isaac.

"I don't care," Isaac retorted. "They killed that kid. They killed the girl that saved me... and I'm gonna kill them too." Isaac released my hand and walked off.

Scott cleared his throat.

I turned at looked at him and Stiles who were both staring at me. "What?" I asked.

"He's _your_ boyfriend," Scott said.

"And?" I asked.

"Maybe you should go talk to him." Stiles answered.

I groaned. "Why do I always have to talk him down?"

"Because he's your boyfriend!" Stiles exclaimed.

"It was a rhetorical question!" I yelled as I stomped off from the two boys.

Talking down Isaac never worked. I knew that but don't say I didn't try. When Isaac's set on a warpath, he will kill anything and everything in his way. Figuratively, I hoped.

I sat next to Isaac in science with Scott trying to talk to him from behind us. I didn't know what to do but to put out a calming aura. It was definitely working on other kids, one of whom was asleep at the table next to mine. It wasn't working on Isaac who kept bouncing his leg. I placed my hand gently on his leg but nothing was working.

"Mr. Harris," he said. "Can I use the bathroom, please?" Harris let him go! He would never let me go if I had to use the bathroom.

I turned back to Scott. "Do something."

"I have to go to the bathroom too," Scott said, halfway out of his seat already.

"One at a time, Mr. McCall," Harris said.

"But I really have to go," Scott said. "Like medical emergency have to go."

"Mr. McCall if your bladder suddenly exploded and urine began to pour from every orifice. I would still respond one at a time." Harris said. "Is that enough hyperbole for you? Or would you like me to come up with something more vivid?"

"No, no, that's pretty good," Scott said, sitting down. "Charlie, can you tell what's going on?"

"I'll try," I told him. I focused on Isaac, placing my index fingers on my temples. I tried seeing through his eyes but it wasn't clear. All I could see were the twins. Aiden was punching Ethan.

"Not good," I whispered to Scott. "They're gonna put the blame on Isaac."

"What blame?" Scott asked. "Charlie, what blame?" Before I could respond, Harris noticed the noise coming from outside. He exited the classroom and so did every other student.

I was the first one out the door. I ran up to Isaac, grabbing his wrist. I looked at the twins and Ethan was all bloody with Danny at his side. He said, "I don't know. He just came at me." Aiden had conveniently disappeared from view.

"Isaac," Harris said. "What the hell did you do?"

"And that's the story of how Isaac got lunch detention," I told Stiles.

"Never mind that," Stiles said. "We've got to defend ourselves."

"From what?" I asked.

"Oh, no," Scott said. "Here he goes."

"Sacrifices!" Stiles exclaimed. "There's someone going around killing virgins! Scott might be safe-"

"Stiles," I said.

"But _we_ however are not, baby sister!" Stiles kept going. "I will not let-"

"Stiles," I tried to get his attention again.

"Some psycho freak come and try to kill-"

"Stiles!" I yelled.

"What?" He asked, finally realizing that I could speak.

"You don't have to worry about me," I said. I suddenly found my shoes very interesting at the moment.

"Yeah, I do," Stiles said, not getting it. "Virgins are being sacrificed, Charls."

"Stiles," Scott said. "I think she's trying to tell you something."

Stiles's face went through a variety of emotions within five seconds. First it was confusing, then realization, then anger, then confusion again, and finally anger again. After all that, he said just one sentence, "I'm going to kill Isaac."

* * *

**Ohhhh Stiles! Hope you guys enjoyed! Don't forget to review! It's much appreciated!**


	7. Destiny

**Hey guys! So sorry that I didn't update last week! Butttt life ya know! Anyways hope you enjoy this chapter! There's some Isaac/Charlie going on!**

* * *

_Chapter 7: Destiny_

"Stiles!" I yelled, weaving through masses of kids. I was following him down the hall but he didn't even know where Isaac was. "Stiles! Wait up!" Scott was following me too

I finally caught him by the arm before he could turn a corner. "What the hell are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm gonna go kill your boyfriend," Stiles said nonchalantly.

"But it wasn't even Isaac," I told him.

"What?" Stiles asked. "You mean you and Isaac haven't..."

"No," I shook my head.

"Hey! Are you gonna kill Isaac?" Scott said, finally catching up to the two of us.

Stiles shook his head. The two started talking about something but I couldn't focus. My breathing was getting faster and faster. My heart began to pound in my ears. Blood was rushing through my body. I knew what this was. I was having a panic attack. But it wasn't me. It was _Isaac_.

I grabbed Scott's arm and began to drag him down the hall. Mumbling to him what I was doing, I knew automatically where to go. It was like Isaac was sending a distress beacon to me. My nerves were shot and I felt claustrophobic. I picked up the pace to a run.

We came to a door that was blocked by a vending machine. I yelled at Scott to hurry and move it as I heard the growling on the inside. Scott ripped open the door to find Allison and Isaac, nearly wolfed out, on the inside. Scott threw Isaac back into the hall but stayed inside to check on Allison.

I bend down over Isaac. His eyes were glowing yellow and fangs appeared in his mouth. "Isaac!" I yelled at him. He didn't turn back. I took his face in my hands and spoke in a soothing voice, "It's okay, Isaac. You're okay. I'm here now. Look at all this fresh air, huh?"

Isaac's eyes fading back to normal and his fangs retracted. He was breathing heavily. He kept mumbling, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

I hushed him. "That's better." I still held his face as I leaned forward and kissed his lips. He leaned forward and hugged me tightly.

"That was amazing," I heard Allison say behind us, causing me to retract from Isaac whose hand still remained around me. "I've never seen anyone do that before. You know calm a werewolf."

"Charlie's not normal," Scott told her. "How'd you know where they were anyway?"

"Isaac was panicking and sending out a distress signal like nobody's business," I said, placing my hand on his thigh.

"It looks like the twins don't only wanna get you angry," Scott said. "They wanna get someone hurt."

"So what are we gonna do?" I asked.

"I'm gonna get them angry," Scott said. "Really angry."

I didn't get to find out what Scott and Isaac did to make the twins "really angry". Stiles had found me later and told me that he was going to Deaton's. I decided I would go with because I wanted to stay in the loop and find out what the hell was going on.

My brother and I walked into the animal clinic. He started talking about Dave and how he doesn't know half the story. Deaton basically knows all in Beacon Hills and we wanted his help.

"All these symbols and things," Stiles said as we three walked into the back of the clinic. "The triskeles, the bank logo, the mountain ash all of it is from the Celtic druids. Anyone whose looked up human sacrifice knows that the Druids had a pretty big hard on when it came to giving one up to the gods." Then Stiles proceeded to talk about boring stuff that I didn't care about. I started messing with stuff on Deaton's tables and found something. It was another book that was written in German but a translation was right under it.

"The Celtic Druids were close with nature. They believed they kept it in balance. They were philosophers and scholars. They weren't serial killers."

"Yeah," Stiles said. "Well, this one is." Stiles's phone started to buzz and he answered. After exchanging a few words, Stiles said, "We've gotta head over to the school. Lydia thinks she's found something."

"Hey, Doc?" Stiles said. We were in the music room, searching for any kind of clue. "Any help would be... you know helpful."

"Each grouping of three would have its own purpose," Deaton said. "It's own type of power. Virgins, healers, philosophers, warriors-"

"Wait, wait, wait," Stiles said, holding a picture in his hand. "Could warriors be like a solider?" He held up the picture. It showed the music teacher in a military uniform.

"Kyle was in ROTC with Boyd," Stiles said, referring to the boy we'd found earlier today.

"That's gotta be it," Deaton said. "That's the pattern. Where's Boyd?"

Stiles pulled out his phone, "He's probably home by now. I'm gonna try to get him on the phone."

I noticed Lydia hadn't spoken in awhile. I looked at her and she was staring off into space.

"Lyd?" I asked. "What do you know?"

"I... I thought of someone else who'd fit the pattern," she said.

"Who?" Stiles asked.

As we walked down the hall, I couldn't believe whose classroom we were going to. "This is insane," I said under my breath. "Was he a boy scout or something?" Nobody listened to me as we walked into Mr. Harris's class.

I felt worry grow in the pit of my stomach but it wasn't my own. The last thing I wanted to think about at the moment was Isaac. I pushed the feeling way, way down and ignored it.

"He could've simply left for the day," Deaton reasoned as he looked at a plaque that had been on Harris's desk. It mentioned something about cadet.

"Oh, yeah?" Stiles asked as he pulled out a brief case from under the desk. "Not without this."

I glanced around on Harris's desk when I saw something that wasn't the most normal thing. "Ummm, Stiles?" I said, picking up a test.

"What?" Stiles asked, turning to me.

"This test," I said, holding it up to show him, "is graded _R_."

Deaton came over to look at mine when Lydia suddenly held up another test and said, "This one's an _H_."

Deaton took both my test and Lydia's and put them on the table. He found four others and put them together. They spelt out _D-A-R-A-C-H_. I spent a few minutes trying to pronounce it.

Deaton then interrupted me, "Stiles, do you remember I told you that Druid was a Gaelic word for 'wise oak'?"

"Yeah," Stiles nodded. Funny how I didn't remember that.

"If a Druid went down the wrong path," Deaton continued, "the wise oak was sometimes said to have become a dark oak. There's a Gaelic word for that as well... _Darach_."

I sighed, opening the door to my house. Today had been a long day and really I just wanted it to be over. I didn't want to have to think about Darachs or Alphas or Isaac or my fear of trust. I wanted to eat and then sleep.

"Mom!" I called out. "I'm home!"

I listened for a faint shout or "I'm right in the kitchen, dear!" or something of that nature. There was no response.

I called out. "Dave?!"

No response. I felt panic rise in my throat. Something was wrong, very wrong. I knew Stiles wouldn't be home. He was off at the library, trying to figure out what's up with this Darach stuff.

Suddenly there was a thump at the door. I screamed, whirling around and holding my key in a defensive position. My heart started beating like a jackrabbit and most likely the intruder could hear it.

I jumped as I felt cold hands encircle my mouth and waist. I still screamed but it was stifled. "Hello, sweetheart," I heard the gruff voice say.

_No. _

No. No. No. It couldn't be him. He couldn't be here... _in my house_. He knew where I lived! I wasn't safe anymore. _Mom_ wasn't safe anymore or Stiles or Dave. No doubt he could hear my heartbeat. He was a werewolf after all.

Before I could do anything else, my head was hit against a wall not as hard as it could've been. It was just meant to show me who was in charge. Then he had me by the throat with claws sticking me like little needles. His eyes glowed red.

"Go away," I managed to get out.

He laughed malevolently. "Is that anyway to speak to your father, sweetie?"

I felt tears welt up in my eyes. Everything Mark had ever done: lock me in a basement, starve me, hit me, kick me was playing over and over in my head. "Please..."

"Aw, are you crying?" He said in a mocking tone. "Is little Charlie gonna cry?"

"Just stop..." I said, feeling so weak and helpless. Then I remembered how I never wanted to feel like that again.

"No, Charlie," He said. "I'm not going to stop. I'm not going to stop until you're _dead_."

With every word, I felt my Fairy Light grow inside. He was a werewolf and it _was_ our natural protection against them.

"I'm not going to stop until your mother is dead or your step-father or your step-brother or that boyfriend of yours." That sent me over the edge.

There was a silence as my power grew stronger and stronger. My eyes probably we starting to glow as Mark looked more and more confused.

"Get away from me!" I screamed as a my Fairy Light burst from my body, knocking Mark back. I fell to the floor but quickly picked myself up. I held out my hand and using every inch of my will, I lifted Mark from the ground. It looked like I was choking him from afar.

"How?" was all he could manage to say.

"Oh, didn't you know? I'm a _fairy_." I said, feeling more powerful than I ever did before. "Now, Mark, I'm only gonna say this once so listen good and listen hard. If you ever and I mean _ever_ come near this house or me or my family or my friends again, I will _kill_ you."

I dropped him to the floor.

"Now, get out of my house," I gritted through my teeth.

"We're coming, Charlie English," he said, backing away from me towards the door. "And we are faster and stronger than anything you've seen before. You tell your little pack that the Alphas are coming and they better be ready."

I didn't say anything as he left. I sighed. It felt so good to finally have some power over my abuser. He wasn't so big and tough anymore. I was a fucking badass... a badass_ fairy_.

Later that evening, I'd told Stiles everything. He was... freaking out. I told him I could handle myself and that I was in control of my powers but to him I was his "baby sister". I then sat alone, putting my clean clothes away in my closet and dancing weirdly to some music.

I heard a snicker from across the room. Screaming, I turned around to face... Isaac?

"Isaac? What the hell are you doing in here?!" I exclaimed.

"Watching you dance like a freak," He laughed.

"Shut up," I said, throwing a T-shirt at him.

Suddenly his laugh came to an end, causing me to look at him with worry. He had a sad look on his face like he was remembering a bad dream.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Can I ask you a favor?" He looked at me with those big blue puppy dog eyes. "Can I... can I stay over here for the night?"

"Of course," I said, getting up and hugging him.

He laughed sadly. It was the kind of laugh that you would laugh when you'd been crying.

"What?" I asked.

"You," He replied. "You just said 'yes', just like that. No questions asked."

"Well," I said. "Because you're you."

The rest of the night, Isaac and I slept together. I wasn't going to make him sleep on the floor like he did a Derek's. It was going to be hard to explain this to my mom or Dave or Stiles in the morning but at the moment I didn't care. Isaac was shirtless...

* * *

**Just imagine shirtless Daniel Sharman... sigh... Don't forget to review/message me on Tumblr!**


	8. Road Trip

**Helloooo and welcome back to chappy 8 of RCL! Hope you all are enjoying it!**

* * *

_Chapter 8: Road Trip_

I, being the girl out of Stiles and I, got the second master bedroom to our house which meant I got a bathroom connected to my room. That's where I was standing, brushing my teeth and correcting my wild hair.

I didn't realize how early Stiles had gotten up that morning. I guess I should've remembered that his and Isaac's meet was today. I also should've remembered that Stiles doesn't knock. It wasn't until I heard Stiles call my name a second time that I started to panic.

I quickly spit into the sink and gargled a little then spitting that out into the sink. I wiped my face clean and opened my door. Stiles was standing there and Isaac, sleeping, was under my covers.

"Wait," Stiles said, eyes widening. "If you're in the bathroom, then who's...?"

"Stiles, I can explain!" I exclaimed just as Stiles whipped the covers off of Isaac.

"Charlie, five more minutes..." Isaac whined. He hadn't opened his eyes yet and he just turned over, curling up into a ball.

"Isaac, sweetie, time to get up," Stiles whispered in a mockingly girly voice to Isaac.

Needless to say, that got him up. He sprung up out of bed like the first daisy of spring. "Oh, thank god," He said, still not seeing Stiles. "Charlie, I thought you were Stiles."

I motioned toward my step-brother with my eyes, crossing my arms. Isaac's eyes followed my gaze. Looking up at Stiles, Isaac muttered, "Great."

"What is going on in-?" My mother has impeccable timing. "Charlie, what is Isaac doing in your bed?"

"Listen, Mom," I pleaded. "Nothing happened! Look he still has his pants on. Everything's fine!"

"Where's his shirt?" Mom said in a very calm voice which invoked more panic in me.

"Who doesn't have a shirt?" Dave said, walking into my room as well. "Oh..."

"Charlotte," Mom said, pulling the first name and making me cringe. "Explain to me what your boyfriend is doing in your bed."

"You're dating Isaac?!" Dave asked, his eyes widened in surprise.

"Dave," I said. "Why don't you go downstairs and get a nice blueberry muffin? Have some coffee while you're at it. I think Mom's got this."

"A nice muffin..." I heard him mumble as he walked down the hall.

Mom cleared her throat. "I'm not asking again."

I gulped and glanced at Stiles who was staring Isaac down like a guard dog. Isaac looked kinda scared but he stood anyway. "If I could say something, Mrs. Stilinski."

"Go on, dear," Mom nodded like Isaac was a gift sent from God. What the hell?

"Charlie and I _didn't_ do anything last night." he started to explain. "I'd been living at Derek Hale's house but he just kicked me out two nights ago. I had nowhere to go so I went here and Charlie let me stay. She wouldn't let me sleep on the floor like I did at Derek's."

"Oh, sweetie," Mom said, pulling Isaac into a hug. "You can stay here as long as you need to. You'll just be sleeping on the couch from now on."

"Thank you so much, Mrs. Stilinski," Isaac smiled.

"What the actual _fuck_?" I said after Mom and Stiles left. I crossed my arms and looked at Isaac. "How in the hell did you do that?"

Isaac shrugged. "I guess parents like me."

"I hate you right now," I said sarcastically.

"You love me," Isaac said, pulling me closer to him and pressing his lips onto mine.

"I'd love you even more if you'd brush your teeth," I said, pulling away quickly and patting his very nice looking chest.

"Sorry, babe," He said, walking into my bathroom.

"I'm going to puke all over both of you and you are going to be sorry!" I screamed at Allison and Lydia.

"We are not pulling over," Allison said.

"Allison, maybe we should," Lydia said, looking back at me. "She looks pale."

"Tell her to concentrate on Isaac or someone else," Allison told Lydia.

"Allison, dear," I said, mockingly. "I am in the car. You can speak directly to me."

Allison rolled her eyes.

I was currently sat in the _back_ seat of Allison's Toyota because I was, and I quoted, "the smallest". I was 5'2 but I was five feet and two inches of pure sarcasm and PMS fury. I wasn't quite friends with Allison just yet but since I saved her from Isaac, she owed me.

"Why are we even stalking Scott? Can't you just call him or something?" I asked.

"For the last time, Charlie," Allison said, annoyed. "I am _not_ stalking Scott!"

"Oh, really?" I said. "Because my definition of stalking is driving to a meet that we aren't even invited to and riding the bus's ass the whole way there just because your ex-boyfriend is on it. What's yours, Allison?"

"I just have to make sure he's okay..." She said.

I knew what she was talking about. Isaac had told me about the battle between the Alphas and Derek's pack. I had been crushed to hear that Derek was dead but not as crushed as Scott had been. He'd seen the whole thing go down.

After I'd been lulled into a sleep, I woke with a start as Allison cried out, "No!"

"What?! What's going on?!" I asked, freaking out and thinking someone was raped or something.

"We're running out of gas," Lydia replied.

"Oh, okay..." I said then realizing what she'd said. "Wait! No gas? We're gonna be stuck in the middle of the desert with no food, no water! I'm gonna die!"

"Not stuck in the desert," Lydia said. "Stuck in traffic."

I groaned, "Even worse!"

"What if we stop?" Allison asked.

"So we lose them," Lydia shrugged. "We know where they're headed."

"You didn't see what happened," Allison said.

"I know what started it," Lydia said.

"Is that what Aiden told you?" Allison asked.

"Aiden?" Lydia looked at Allison and laughed. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on a second. Is that why you invited me on this whole road trip? Oh my gosh, you're keeping an eye on them and me."

"So there's nothing going on between you two?" Allison asked, all smirky.

"I am appalled by the insinuation," Lydia said, looking offended but not sounding like it.

"Nothing?" Allison asked with a slight giggle.

"Nothing," Lydia confirmed.

"I call bullshit!" I shouted from the back.

"Oh and why is that, Charlie?" Lydia asked me.

"Because you two were making out in Coach's office on Friday," I told her. "You two were very loud."

Allison started laughing.

Lydia just rolled her eyes because she knew I was right. "Charlie, what's that smell?"

"What?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows.

"You got a new perfume on?" Lydia asked.

I nodded. "Derek had given it to me a while ago. I figured I'd wear it because you know..." I didn't really wanna say "because he's dead".

Suddenly my phone started ringing. I looked at the I.D and my eyes widened. "Hey, Stiles," I said, announcing who it was to everyone. "We were just about to head into a movie so-"

"I know you guys are right behind us," Stiles said. "Put me on speaker."

"Alrighty, then," I said, pressing the speaker button on my phone and holding it between Allison and Lydia.

"Scott's still hurt," Stiles said.

Allison looked confused. "What do you mean 'still'? He's not healing?"

"No, he's not healing," Stiles said. "I think it's actually getting worse. The blood's turning like a black color."

"What's wrong with him?" I asked.

"What's wrong with him? Do I have a PhD in lycanthropy? How am I supposed to know that?"

"We need to get him off the bus," Allison stated.

"And take him where? A hospital?" Lydia argued.

"If he's dying," Allison looked at her. "Yes."

"Stiles, there's a rest stop about a mile up the road," I spoke to the phone. "Tell Coach to pull up there."

"I've been trying," Stiles said.

"Well, reason with him," Allison told him.

"Reason? Have you met this guy?" Stiles asked.

"Tell him you're on your period!" I called.

All Stiles did before hanging up was groan.

Lydia and Allison looked at me.

"What? It always worked for me in gym," I shrugged.

* * *

**Annnndd that's that! Hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to review/message my on Tumblr!**


	9. Speechless

Hello and welcome back to the next chapter in our story! Hope you guys like this! Also shoutout to xLadyInBluex for reviewing! Much appreciated

Chapter 9: Speechless

After getting a poor, motion-sick kid to throw up, Stiles managed to get Coach to pull over. Then it was Lydia, Allison, Stiles, Scott, and I all in a really disgusting bathroom together. Scott was bleeding and all of a sudden I felt woozy.

Allison lifted up Scott's shirt and there were three huge gashes on my abdomen. They were in the shapes of claw marks and he wasn't healing. Black blood oozed from his wounds.

"This shouldn't be happening," Allison said, walking over to Lydia, Stiles, and I.

"No, shit, Sherlock," I replied, rolling my eyes.

"Okay," Stiles said, ignoring me. "What do we do? Do we call an ambulance?"

"What if it's too late what if they can't help?" Allison asked.

"We gotta do something!" I exclaimed.

"It could be psychological," Lydia said.

"What? What do you mean like psychosomatic?" Stiles asked. I, however had no idea what the fuck either of them were talking about.

" Somatoformic," Lydia corrected. "A physical illness from a psychogenic cause."

"Okay, English, please?" I told her, crossing my arms.

"It's all in his head," Lydia replied.

"Because of Derek," Stiles said. "He's not letting himself heal because Derek died."

"So what?" I asked. "What's the plan?"

Lydia started looking in her bag. She pulled out a sewing kit and said with a shrug, "Stitch him up."

I made a gagging sound. "Okay, no. That is so gross and unsanitary!"

"I'm serious, Charlie," Lydia said. "Maybe all he needs to do is just believe it's healing."

Everyone looked at each other like it was a good idea.

"Well, I'm not doing it!" I said, holding my hands up in defense and slowly backing away.

Allison rolled her eyes. "I can do it. My father taught me." She leaned over Scott, pulling away his shirt. "He's gonna need another shirt."

"I'll get it," Stiles said. "I hate needles away. But, Allison, what about the bus? What if it leaves?"

"Make sure it doesn't leave," she said, sterilizing the needle by burning it.

"I can help," Lydia said, placing a hand on Stiles's shoulder and leading him out of the bathroom.

That left me. I was standing in front of a dying Scott and Allison who was about to perform emergency surgery on him. She looked at me as I stood there awkwardly. "I'm gonna go pee."

"You do that," she said as I left the bathroom. I headed across the grounds to the girls restroom. There was a scarlet monsoon in my pants that needed my attention.

Then, while I was washing my hands, I heard Stiles's voice from outside the door. "Charlie! Are you in there?!"

I went over to the door and opened it. Stiles was standing there, panting slightly. "It's Isaac. He's beating the shit out of Ethan... at least, I think it's Ethan."

"You think?" I asked.

"They're twins! It's hard to tell the difference!" Stiles exclaimed. "Whoever he is, Isaac is beating the shit out of him!"

"I can never pee in peace, can I?" I muttered, angrily. I stomped over to the large crowd in front of the bus as Stiles went to attend to Scott. I was pretty pissed off from all of the PMSing and I literally could not deal with this shit at the moment.

"Move, move, move," I kept yelling at the kids in the crowd as I pushed all of them aside. "Seriously, just move." I said when some kid was giving me shit.

Sure enough, Isaac was beating the shit out of Ethan... or Aiden. I couldn't tell the difference either. Isaac just kept punching him and punching him. Each time, whichever twin it was, their face kept getting bloodier and bloodier.

"Isaac," I said, reaching towards him. "Isaac, stop." That's when I realized the calm approach, which usually did, wasn't working.

Coach yelled his name as well but that wasn't working.

"Isaac!" I screamed, grabbing his fist. He looked like he was going to hit me too for a split second and in that second, I was terrified.

"Charlie?" Isaac whispered, breathless. It was like he'd blacked out for a second.

Danny ran over to the twin that was laying on the ground. So it was Ethan?

And then we were on the bus. I sat next to Isaac and behind us was Stiles and Lydia then behind them was Scott and Allison.

I didn't speak to Isaac about what had happened earlier. I just sat there, holding his hand and rubbing his knuckles with my thumb. I bit the inside of my cheek as I looked outside the window. I was thinking about one thing: how much he had scared me today.

"Charlie?" Isaac's voice broke my thoughts. I turned to look at him. Shame fell over his features. "I scared you today, didn't I?"

I opened my mouth to say something but he cut me off.

"You... you don't have to lie," He said. "I could see it. I saw it in your face and in your eyes. You looked so terrified. I mean I know your past and I know that your dad came to visit the other night."

I glared at Stiles who wasn't paying attention.

"Yeah," Isaac nodded. "Stiles told me everything. That's not what's bothering me though. You never told me."

"I was going to," I told him. "I just..."

"You never thought I want to know, Charlie?" Isaac asked, accusingly.

"Of course," I said. "I just never got around to it, okay?"

"Not okay, Charlie," Isaac said. "I want to be able to protect you. I want to know that you're okay. I can't... I can't lose you, Charlie."

For the first time in my life, I was speechless.

**Aw Isaac is a sweetie pie! Don't forget to review and let me know what you guys are thinking! Don't forget to message me on Tumblr and hey maybe even follow?**


	10. Death

_Chapter 10: Death_

You wouldn't say that it was a particularly _clean_ hotel. I wouldn't stand anywhere near it's parking lot really. It was where Coach had decided to let us all stay for the night.

I groaned, standing next to Isaac. "This place is going to be so gross."

Isaac sniffed me. "You got a new perfume on?"

I nodded. "It was a present from Derek..." Not wanting to talk about it any longer, I changed the subject. "This place is totally five-star, huh?" Sarcasm seeped through my words.

He placed an arm around me. "It'll be fun, babe. Just you and me..."

"What about Boyd?" I asked.

"Boyd can find another person to room with..." Isaac said then turning to Boyd. "Right, Boyd?"

"Oh, no," I shook my head. "You are _not_ abandoning Boyd for me. I can room with Lydia and Allison."

"Charlie, come on," Isaac pleaded.

"No," I shook my head. "Plus I'm on my period anyway."

Isaac gagged.

"Oh, be a man," I scoffed, slapping his chest and walking up to Allison and Lydia. I walked in step with them.

"What are you doing?" Lydia asked.

"Rooming with you guys? I don't mind sharing a bed," I replied with a shrug.

"Don't you wanna share with Isaac?" Allison wiggled her eyebrows.

"No, that ship has sailed..." I said. They looked confused so I elaborated. "On the red sea?"

"Oh," they both said, realizing what I was talking about.

"Yeah," I said. "So, anyway, this place is kinda creepy, right? I've got this whole _death_ vibe about it."

"Me too," Lydia said.

Once we were settled into our room, Allison decided to take a shower and Lydia went to go get new towels because ours rank. I needed to get out of there because I felt like I was suffocating.

I was walking down the hall, tugging my jacket closer to me. A man was walking past and he bumped into me without saying a word. "Excuse you." I muttered to myself. I rounded a corner.

"What did you say?!" The same guy yelled, backing me against the wall.

I closed my eyes tight. My heart started pounding and memories kept flooding back.

"Say it again you little bitch!"

I opened them again and saw not the man from before but my father screaming at me.

"Stop! Just stop!" I yelled, trying to break free of his grip. He kept saying my name and trying to hold me down but I kept fighting. "Let go! Let go of me!"

"Charlie!" I heard Stiles's voice. "Charlie! Open your eyes!"

I did as he said. My chest fell and rose as I looked my brother in the eyes. "What?" I asked, extremely confused. "What happened?"

"You kept screaming 'let go of me'," Stiles said.

"Where is he?" I asked, angrily. I stomped around the corner, looking for the mystery man. "Where did he go?"

"Charlie, Charlie," Stiles said, grabbing my arms. "Where is who? Who are you talking about?"

"The man!" I yelled. "Where is the man that was attacking me?"

"Charlie," Stiles looked at me with all seriousness. "There was no one here. There was no one holding you down."

"What? I... I saw him," I said.

Stiles looked at me and was about to say something but his phone buzzed. He looked up and said, "Come with me."

Stiles took me back to my own room where Lydia and Allison were worried about the amount of suicides in the hotel. Lydia had said there had been 198 but they checked the sign again and it changed to 202. Four more people were possibly going to die tonight.

"The last time I saw Scott like that was during the full moon," Allison said, recapping the creepiness of Scott.

"Yeah," Stiles agreed. "He was a little off with me too. Actually it was Boyd who was really off. I watched him put his fist through the vending machine."

"See!" Lydia exclaimed. "It is the motel. Either we need to get out of here right now or someone needs to learn how to do an exorcism A.S.A.P before the werewolves go crazy and kill us." She pulled out a bible from the side-table.

"Hold on a second," Stiles said. "The number went up by four? If it was three, it could be like three sacrifices. Three werewolves?"

"Scott, Isaac, and Boyd," Allison said.

"Wait a second," I said. "I was hallucinating outside, right?"

Stiles nodded.

I looked at him. " Am I number four, the one that doesn't fit the pattern? Am I gonna die, Stiles?" I started freaking out and hyperventilating. "Oh my god. Isaac's gonna die too. Oh my god, Stiles!"

Stiles put my face in his hands, making me stare him in the face. "Stop, Charlie, stop it. I am _not_ going to let you die, okay? You're going to be fine."

Suddenly we heard a saw going off in the next room. Us three all rush out and tried to open the door. It was locked. We managed to kick the door open to see Ethan trying to saw himself in half.

"Ethan, don't!" Stiles yelled, running towards Ethan and trying to wrestle the saw out of his hands.

Lydia, being the smart one, went and unplugged the saw just before Stiles plunged his face into it. Then Ethan proceeded to try and rip himself open. The only thing that could save him was Stiles pushing him into a heated lamp.

"What just happened?" Ethan asked before running out of the room.

"Ethan!" Stiles yelled as we all ran after him. We followed the teen wolf down the stairs.

"Didn't you hear what I just said?" Ethan asked us, buttoning his shirt back up. "I don't know what I was doing there or what was happening."

"You could be a little bit more helpful," Stiles said. "We did just save your life."

"Well maybe you shouldn't have," Ethan said, walking away.

"Okay," Allison said. "I'll go find Scott and you guys go and get Isaac and Boyd. The best thing we can do is get them all out of here."

"Charlie?" Stiles said to me. "You gonna be okay?"

I turned to him. "I can try." We three then went to go find Boyd and Isaac's room. Lydia was currently mad at Stiles for insinuating that she was what was wrong with everyone and causing them to want to hurt themselves. Suddenly she stopped in the middle of the parking lot and leaned over a drain.

"What do you hear?" I asked.

"A baby crying..." she said. "And running water..."

As soon a she said water, I felt something in the pit of my stomach. I was seeing through someone else's eyes. I was filling up the bath tub until the water reached the rim of it. Then I held a safe in my hand. Slowly I sunk down into the tub.

I gasped.

"Charlie? What happened? Your eyes.. they were glowing white..." Stiles said.

"I don't know..." I said, my head hurt and I felt like I was going to pass out. "I don't know what that was but... Boyd... Boyd! He's in trouble! He's gonna drown himself!"

We all ran up to Boyd and Isaac's room and sure enough Boyd was in the bath tub. He looked so weird. His eyes were open and he looked dead already. We all tried to pull the safe from his body but it wasn't working. Stiles fell backwards and burnt his hand.

"Heat!" I exclaimed. "Ethan came out of it when he touched the lamp.

"He's underwater!" Stiles yelled.

"Well, how else are we going to save him?" I yelled back.

"The bus," Lydia said. "They've got road flares. They'll burn under water."

"You serious?" Stiles said.

"Yes! Now go!" Lydia yelled. Stiles ran out of the room while Lydia and I tried one last time to move the safe. It wasn't budging.

"Charlie..." I heard a familiar voice taunt.

"No," I shook my head. "Go away."

"Charlie, who are you talking to?" Lydia asked sounding worried.

I ignored her, standing up and walking into the bedroom again. "Get out of here. I told you I didn't want you to bother me anymore."

Mark just laughed.

"You're not real anyway," I told me. "Get out of my head!" I screamed.

"I'm not going anywhere, sweetheart," He whispered into my ear after he'd magically appeared behind me. I screamed, jumping back.

"Get out of my head!" I squeeze my temples, tears falling from my eyes. "Go away! Go away!" I kept screaming.

"Charlie!" Lydia yelled, holding my hands. "You're hallucinating!"

I sniffled, feeling slightly claustrophobic. I knew immediately what was happening. "He's under the bed."

"What?" Lydia asked, confused.

"Just go and get him so we can get out of here," I said.

Lydia did as I said. I didn't mean to sound so cryptic but I was emotionally drained from this night. Lydia looked under the bed but jumped back. She must've saw Isaac.

Suddenly, Stiles came back to the room with the road flare. He lit it and then rushed to the bathroom. Boyd burst out of the water with claws and fangs out. Boyd was safe. Then Stiles lifted up the bed skirt and said, "Hey, Isaac. I got something for you." He pushed the road flare under the bed and burnt Isaac with it.

"Isaac," I said, breathlessly, as he came out from under the bed. I ran up and hugged him tightly.

"Come on," Allison said, appearing in the door way. "We've got to find Scott."

Stiles, Lydia, Allison, Isaac, and I all went back to the parking lot to go to the bus. Scott was being affected by whatever this was and we needed the other road flare to bring him out of it.

"Charlie, can you sense where he is?" Stiles asked me.

I didn't have to look very far. I pointed towards Scott who was standing in front of the bus. He had the only road flare left in his hand and he had doused himself in gasoline.

I grabbed Isaac's hand.

"Scott?" Allison said. "Scott?" We five all surrounded our friend who was very, very close to death.

"There's no hope," he said.

"What do you mean, Scott?" Allison asked, trying to help him break whatever this spell was. "There's always hope."

"Not for me," Scott replied. "Not for Derek."

"Derek wasn't your fault," Allison said, her voice was cracking as she was trying not to cry.

"Every time I try to fight back it just gets worse," Scott said. "People keep getting hurt. People keep getting killed."

"Scott, listen to me," Stiles said. "This isn't you. This is someone inside your head telling you to do this."

"What if it isn't?" Scott asked. "What if this is just me? What if doing this is the best thing that I could do for everyone else? It all started that night, the night I got bitten. You remember the way it was before that? You and me, we were nothing. We weren't popular. We weren't good at lacrosse. We weren't important. We were no one. Maybe I should just be no one again. No one at all."

Scott held out the flare like he was just about to drop it into the gasoline.

"Scott, just listen to me," Stiles said, inching forward. "You're not normal, okay? You're someone. Scott, you're my best friend. Okay, and I need you. Scott, you're my brother. Alright? So if we're gonna do this? You're just gonna have to take me with you." Stiles inched forward and stepped into the gas puddle. He grabbed the flare but didn't take it from Scott.

"Stiles," I gasped, squeezing Isaac's hand.

Then Stiles carefully took the flare from Scott's hand and threw it away from the puddle. It looked a little too close for comfort to me.

Scott started crying. Then I was crying.

Then everything that happened next was a blur. Lydia and I both saw the flare roll into the gasoline. She screamed and then pushed Stiles and Scott out of the way. I jumped away from the explosion with Isaac and Allison not too far behind.

That's when I looked back and I saw it. Emerging from the flames was a creature I'd never seen before. It's face was deformed and looked burned but not from the explosion. It had razor sharp teeth and it's eyes peered into me. Then it suddenly disappeared without a trace.

I woke with a start. I realized that I was on the bus and I looked up and saw Isaac. I guess I fallen asleep on top of him. Towards the front of us were Scott, Stiles, Lydia, and Allison. Boyd was in the seat next to us.

"I don't wanna know," Coach's voice rang through the bus. "I really don't wanna know but in case you missed the announcement, the meets canceled so we're going home."

I overheard Ethan talking to Scott and Stiles. He said that they were pretty sure Derek wasn't dead but he was going to be because he had killed one of them.

Lydia looked up at Coach walking by. "Hey, Coach, can I barrow this?" Lydia asked, taking his whistle. He was too busy to argue. Lydia examined it and blew into it, covering the hole with her hand. She held up what she had found. "Wolfsbane," she said.

"So every time Coach blew his whistle?" Stiles prompted.

"Isaac, Boyd, and I were breathing it in," Scott said.

"And Ethan," Lydia added. She stood up, pulling down the window and throwing the whistle out of the bus. The bus was already moving so Coach couldn't get it back.

"Hold on," I said. "How could it have affected me? I wasn't on the bus whenever Coach blew his whistle."

"Maybe you should get rid of that perfume Derek gave you." Lydia replied.

"Maybe..." I said, realizing that someone had gotten wolfsbane into my perfume bottle somehow.

"Hey," Isaac held my hand. "You okay?"

I nodded and sighed. "Yeah. I'm... I'm fine."

But I wasn't fine. I had a huge black hole in pit of my stomach. I couldn't stop thinking about all of the events that had happened and how much they scared me. When I looked up into Isaac's eyes, all I could see was that look of hatred and fury when he was beating up Ethan. It reminded me of when I was abused myself, of all the pain and sadness that haunted my for years. It reminded me of my father.

**Happy chapter 10 everyone! I hope you don't hate me too much for not updating! Keep in mind I do go to school and I have a memory as good as Dory... **


	11. Broken

**This is a pretty big chapter guys and its BIG! Not just in length but in plot as well! Hope you enjoy! (Don't cry!)**

Chapter 11: Broken

Have you ever had that feeling that maybe your body is psychic? You just lay there in your bed with the feeling you don't want to go. Something in your gut saying "don't leave this warm, comfy spot because today is going to be shit."

I had that feeling as I stared up at my bedroom ceiling. My blankets covered me in a warm glow that I didn't want to end. I was sprawled out, taking up the whole space of my mattress. Heaven couldn't be more simple.

"Charlie! Get your ass out of bed or I'm making you walk to school." Sadly, Stiles had broken my dream-like state and forced me to get up and look presentable. Damn it.

I knew what was getting me down. The dream I had had last night. It was flash backs of all the abuse I'd gotten from my father. Ever since I'd seen his face in the flesh, memories flooded back into my nightmares. That wasn't the worst part. I saw visions of my dad hitting me and then all of a sudden they flickered and turned into Isaac. He was smirking and laughing. It was all kinds of awful.

Then I thought back to when Isaac was at the motel at the track meet. He was panicking and thinking his dad had locked him in a freezer again. Even in my own panic, I knew where he was. I realized something that I didn't want to realize.

"Hey, beautiful," Isaac's voice broke my thoughts.

Turning around to face him, I smiled as best I could. "Hey," I said as he pecked my cheek. We continued on to class as a heavy feeling formed in my gut.

The more pressing matter of possible human sacrifices made its way back into my head as Stiles kept me up to date on what was happening as he told me to get in his jeep as we were ditching school again.

"So where are we going again?" I asked him.

"To Deaton's," Stiles said. "He's been taken..."

"Right," I nodded. "There's like a pattern, right? First the three virgins, next the warriors or whatever, then...?"

"Three healers," Stiles finished. "First the in-house doctor at the hospital last night, then the on-call doctor, and now Deaton."

"Okay," I nodded. "What's next?"

"We don't know, that's the problem," Stiles explained. "It could be anything from philosophers to protectors to freakin' cat ladies I don't know."

We pulled into the animal clinic parking lot. Stiles and I walked in the front door to see Dave talking to his deputy and Scott. "My two favorite people or should I say trouble makers," Dave said in a disapproving voice.

"I warned you about Deaton," Stiles whined.

"I don't like you two being involved, you know that," Dave said. "You too, Scott."

Scott held up his hands in a silent defense.

"Alright," Dave said, putting on his sheriff voice. "We're going to do everything we can but right now the best thing you three can do is go back to school."

Scott shot a look at Stiles and I that said "we need to talk" and nodded his head towards the cat room. We both followed him inside. Scott turned and said, "We need to tell him."

"You mean like tell him tell him?" I rose my eyebrows.

"Or tell him something else that isn't telling him what I think you wanna tell him?" Stiles said.

I squinted my eyes, trying to figure out what the hell kinda language that boy just uttered.

"You know what I mean," Scott said, simple enough.

"You remember how your mom reacted?" Stiles asked. "She wouldn't look you in the eye for like a week."

"And she got over it," Scott reasoned. "Besides, it actually made us closer."

"I don't know, dude," Stiles shook his head. "I mean look at him he's completely overwhelmed as it is."

"He's overwhelmed because he has no idea what's actually going on in this town that he's trying to protect," Scott said. "It's not his fault he doesn't know what's happening. He's gonna find out sooner or later."

"What about me?" I asked. "He's gonna look at me like I'm some kind of circus freak if we tell him everything. Plus what about my mom? She knows everything. Is he even gonna trust me after that?"

"Look," Stiles said. "I get that Deaton was like a father to you but this is my actual father. I can't... I can't lose both of my parents... Not both of them..."

"You guys are right," Scott said.

I nodded in agreement.

"No," Stiles said. "No we're not."

I shook my head in disagreement.

Stiles looked at me. "We've gotta tell him, Charlie." He sighed, biting his lip.

I realized that maybe he was right and this was Dave. He was going to love me and my mom no matter what. I nodded at Stiles, grabbing his hand and squeezing it. "We'll tell him together."

Just as we were about to go up to Dave, a woman named Ms. Morrell that I recognized as the guidance counselor from our school was there. "Please, whatever you need, whatever you can do to help find my brother."

I was confused. Deaton had a sister? News to me. Stiles shot me a look and mouthed the word "brother" with a questioning look on his face. I shrugged.

As soon as Dave got his foot out the door, Ms. Morrell walked over to us three with a grim look on her face. "Listen closely. No sheriff, deputy, or detective is going to be able to find him."

"You don't have to ask us for help," Scott said.

"Actually," Ms. Morrell had that same omniscient look that Deaton had. "I'm trying to help you. Because if you're going to find my brother, then you're going to need the one person who might actually have the ability to seek out the supernatural."

I looked at Stiles. "You thinking who I'm thinking?"

Stiles sighed and looked at Scott. "Lydia."

Surprisingly enough, I didn't help the boys at all. They didn't seem like they needed it. Stiles had Cora and they were trying to see if Lydia could actually find Deaton. I had no idea what Scott was doing but I never saw him during the fire drill.

Isaac wasn't at school neither was Boyd. Isaac was a touchy subject with me right then. I loved him. I did. I kept having nightmares about him leaving or abusing me which in itself is ridiculous because Isaac wouldn't do that. Then thinking about the past week, Isaac and I always seem to save each other. Us together is just a bad combination. We attract negative attention, like people who wanna kill us attention, to each other.

Later that night, while Scott and Stiles were running around and trying to find Deaton, I was walking to Derek's loft in the freezing cold.

That's where Isaac would be. I felt it. I couldn't help thinking to myself was I really going to do this? We'd become such good friends and then we fell in love. We were dating and everything was perfect.

No. I had to remember. Isaac and I were dangers to each other. My psycho abusive father was probably going to try and kill him to get back at me. Isaac and I were both messes because we'd been abused. We were always saving each other. That couldn't be a healthy relationship.

"Hello, sweetheart," A gruff voice interrupted my thoughts.

I whirled around to see my father and another woman with freaky feet. She must've been a werewolf.

"Just leave me alone," I said. "You remember what I can do, don't you?"

"But see, sweetie," Freaky Feet said. "There's two of us and one little fairy. Deaucalion is interested in you so we can't hurt you but we can still use you as bait."

Next thing I knew I was getting my ass handed to me. My father, Mark, was carrying me up the stairs to Derek's loft of all places. This was just great. The woman, whose named I learned was Kali, broke open the door.

"Charlie?" Isaac's voice was the first thing I heard. I kicked against my dad but with no use. "Let her go."

"You must be here boyfriend," Mark said in a mocking voice. "I don't think we've been properly introduced, I'm her father."

I bit his hand and he groaned in pain but didn't release me. "You're gonna pay for that, you little bitch."

Kali then went into her baddie speech about her revenge for the death of Ennis, the big werewolf who tried to kill Isaac in the hospital. "Then I remembered how you surround yourself with these teenagers, hiding behind them. Then I thought what's a girl gotta do to get you alone?" She looked back and right one cue the twins brought Ms. Blake out. "You and me Derek or they rip her apart."

"Great," I said. "You guys got two hostages!"

"Shut up," Mark whispered in my ear.

Then an epic werewolf fight broke out. Kali had her freaky feet and kept hitting Derek in the face. He was losing hope. Ms. Blake kept screaming like a ninny and I was about to tell her to shut up. Isaac tried to run to us but Derek told him to wait.

Then he got a text and ran for us. The electricity sparked and got Boyd. Mark and the twins let go of me and Ms. Blake. Isaac grabbed me and held me. I held Ms. Blake's hand, gazing upon the scene.

Kali had just forced Derek to stab Boyd with his claws. She, Mark, and the twins had all left. Derek was near crying, trying to consol Boyd. Derek was freaking out and Boyd was rather calm, saying, "It's okay."

Tears started to form in my eyes. I didn't turn to Isaac for comfort. I didn't want any part of Isaac at the moment. I was still trying to convince myself to be strong. Stiles, Cora, and Lydia all ran in.

I stood up and walked to Derek. Watching him act like this was killing me. I kneeled next to him and took his bloody hands in mine. I kissed his cheek and laid my head on his shoulder.

The car ride with Isaac was absolutely silent. I hugged my knees, staring out the window. It was partly because Boyd, our friend, was now dead and he died right in front of us. Then there was the fact that I was about to break-up with Isaac.

Stiles had beat us home as his jeep was in the driveway. Isaac parked and said, "I'll walk you up." I unbuckled and walked to my front door with Isaac trailing behind. We stood facing each other.

He leaned in for a kiss but I turned.

"What?" He looked me up and down.

"I..." I gulped. "I have to talk to you..."

"Okay?" He looked confused.

I started to cry. "I can't... I can't be with you anymore, Isaac..."

Isaac's face fell. He gave me the puppy look and I was slowly crumbling. "What? Why?"

I bit my lip, "It's not you, Isaac, it's... it's really me."

"Really?" Isaac asked, a little pissed. "You pull that one on me. What's wrong, Charlie?"

"We aren't a good match, Isaac," I said. "We're both fucked up. We're always saving each other. We attract bad attention for each other. Like at the motel, I was having a panic attack while you were under a bed, thinking you were locked in a freezer. We're not strong people, Isaac. We need to be with strong people. People who won't bring us crashing down."

"Charlie..." Isaac started to say something.

I couldn't deal with whatever he had to say. "I'm sorry, Isaac. I've made my decision." I opened my door and shut it in his face. I couldn't make it to my room. I slowly sunk to the floor, crying my eyes out.

"Charlie?" My mom's voice came from the shadows. "What happened, sweetie?"

"I broke up with Isaac..." I sniffled as she sat next to me.

"What? Why?" she asked.

"I couldn't deal with it..." I said, crying harder into her shoulder.

"With what?" Mom asked, not understanding.

"Possible rejection..." I said. "I'm so stupid."

My mom shushed me. "No, you're not. Maybe you're just not ready for such a serious relationship, sweetheart."

I couldn't believe it. Isaac and I weren't together anymore.

**Gahh! I'm sorry to leave you there! I promise things will get better! Also to "resinswhy", no Charlie's neck won't be broken. I promise!**


	12. Retrograde

**Now is the start of a new part! It'll have a different POV of Charlie's mom, Cassie/Cassandra! Hope you like it!**

PART TWO: CASSANDRA

Chapter 12: Retrograde

"I'm going to tell you a story, Charlie," I said, sitting her down at the table place across from me. It was around midnight so naturally she groaned and crossed her arms. "It's an important story. One that might help you and your friends..."

"Unless it tells us how to defeat an Alpha pack, I'd rather not," She said, snarky.

I was unfazed by this new information. "Deucalion? Your father? Kali? Are they a part of this new Alpha pack?"

She nodded, sinking deeper into her chair. "Wait," she said, springing right back up. "How'd you know about Deucalion and Kali? How'd you know any of this? I mean yeah you were a hunter but I thought you retired."

"I did retire," I said. "But I figured this day would come. Deucalion was always power hungry. He'll stop at nothing to get what he wants."

"You know him?" Charlie asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Know him?" I laughed. "I nearly killed him."

"Alright," Charlie leaned forward. "I'm listening..."

Launching myself back into memories that I'd once forgotten, I told Charlie the story of not just my life but Chris Argent's, Derek Hale's, and Peter Hale's.

"Well," I said. "As you know I was once a hunter, my family name was Campbell. I'd been travelling with my cousins Sam and Dean, you remember them?"

Charlie shrugged, "Sort of... No offense, Mom, but our family kinda hates us."

"Mostly because of Peter Hale but that is a long story..."

-x-

I ran as fast as my feet would carry me. With a crossbow strapped to my back, there was no way those wolves would be able to beat me especially not with those traps waiting for them in the distance.

A significant howling noise came from the woods in front of me. I smiled. Gotcha! I slowed my pace, allowing Sam and Dean to catch up. Sure enough the two tall and burly men stopped just short of me. Sam and Dean were my cousins and tried to be all protective over me. I was nearly twenty-five.

"How do you run so fast, Cas?" Dean asked, panting.

"Better lay off the burgers, Deany," I said, slapping his stomach. He looked offended but I didn't care. We had a wolf caught and hopefully one that could tell us where the alpha was.

Sam, Dean, and I walked through a gathering of trees to find our wolf. It was a boy around the age of sixteen that struggled upside-down. His ankle was caught in a loop that had been strung up on a tree. He was growling, trying to reach the rope with his claws.

"Might as well stop struggling," I said to the boy.

He growled and snapped at me. His eyes were yellow, a beta.

"Looks like we've got ourselves a beta," Dean said. "Where's your alpha?"

"Go fuck yourselves, hunters," He spat.

"Let's try this again," Dean held a knife to the kid's throat. "Tell us where the alpha is. We know he's a Hale."

The beta began to laugh. "She is a Hale. I'm not telling you anything."

Suddenly the sound of an arrow whirred through the air. The steel tipped arrow flew right by me, nicking my ear and killing our beta. That was no accident. I unsheathed my machete from my belt, turning to face the attacker.

"Cassie," Dean said behind me. "Calm down. They're just doing this to piss you off."

"Well," I said, not taking my eyes off the dense fauna that held them. "It's working."

Dean called, "Come on out, you bastards!"

Chris Argent stepped out from the bushes with at least ten men in tow. "Dean, Sam," He nodded to the both of them. "And little Cassie."

"You killed our beta!" I said, extremely pissed off. "We were gonna find Alpha! Now we have no more leads!"

"The Hales aren't just a pack, they're a family as well." Argent said. "There are plenty more betas, just like the one hiding in those bushes."

I turned to where his eyes were directed and sure enough there was a small beta. Fear crossed over his face. He had dark hair and eyes but it was too dark to see what color. He looked about fifteen. It was Derek, Peter's nephew. More about Peter later...

He darted off and the Argents after him. I started to run with them when Sam and Dean caught me. "No way, kid," Dean shook his head.

"Just let the Argents have their fun," Sam reasoned. "This is their turf anyway."

"But we've been working on this case for weeks!" I argued.

"Let's get back to hotel and rest," Dean said.

There was this one boy who I'd been getting to know very well. His name was Peter. He was a Hale but he didn't know I was a hunter. Sam and Dean didn't know I was getting close to a Hale. As long as everyone was in the dark. I'd be fine. He wasn't in high school but often hung around there.

"Alright, Kyle," I said, entering the hotel room. Kyle was our tech guy. He learned about all kinds of myths and history that we might need to know. "We do we got."

"Lycaon was some Greek guy who didn't like the gods of Olympus so much. He decided to try to feed Zeus human flesh. Zeus, offended, turned Lycaon into a wolf. He sought out Druids to turn them back to human. They couldn't completely change them back but they could shift back and forth."

"Making werewolves?" I rose my eyebrows. "What does this have to do with anything?"

"Druids act as advisors to the packs," Kyle said. "Find the advisor, find the Alpha."

"How do we-?"

Kyle held up his hand. "I've got an idea about that. The vet, it's a perfect cover."

"Dr. Deaton? The animal clinic guy?" I gave him a look. "You sure?"

"Ninety-eight percent," Kyle said.

"Only?"

"Cassie," Dean said. "The Argents, they're going to meet with a pack. Some guy named Deucalion."

I remembered the name. Peter had talked about him. He was a pack leader but served the Alpha. Peter had still yet to mention who that was. "When?" I asked.

"Tomorrow," Dean said.

**Kinda sucked! I'm sorry! But I hope you liked the little allusion to Supernatural (if you didn't guess already)! Don't forget to review!**


End file.
